Nagamasa Azai
Nagamasa Azai (浅井 長政, Azai Nagamasa) is the last head of the Azai clan, Oichi's husband, and acclaimed father of the Three Azai Sisters. He is best known in fiction for betraying the Oda by allying with the Asakura's revolt against Nobunaga. Current findings by researchers suggests that Nagamasa never formalized his alliance with Nobunaga –even with the political marriage– meaning that the trauma and personal guilt he allegedly suffered for his betrayal may have never occurred. He first appeared in the Samurai Warriors series as a unique non-playable character in its first entry. He became a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. Fans voted him to twenty-eighth place in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, he placed twenty-ninth. This counterpart shares a duet image song with his wife titled Tokoshie ni Saku Hana. Role in Games "You might look like a girl, but you sure fight like a man!" ::~~Dian Wei; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Nagamasa is the virtuous lord of Bizen and Odani Castle. In Samurai Warriors, he is supportive of his young wife and often apologizes for any grief he may cause her. During her lower path ending, he openly states his wish for her to not fight her own family. She replies that it is inevitable and runs away from his embrace. In Oichi's true ending, he also appears regretful for betraying his brother. In the second game, he strongly believes in love and honor. When he is forced to betray Nobunaga, he becomes conflicted between honoring his family's trust with the Asakura and his alliance with the Oda clan. In a dream, he sees the possible scenario where he postulates on whether he should uphold love and honor by attacking Nobunaga at Anegawa and Mt. Usa. His hesitation leads to a final confrontation between them at Odani Castle, in which he slays his brother-in-law. Guilt-ridden by his actions, he asks Oichi to leave him for abandoning his beliefs. However, Oichi's support remains and he uses this momentum to defeat the remnants of the Oda army at Shizugatake. His dream ends with him as the undisputed leader of the land. When he awakens, a soldier informs him that he is at Kanegasaki, moments before his pursuit of the fleeing Nobunaga. Thanks to his dream, he knows that Oichi will love him no matter what his actions. Chasing the Oda army, he decides to first fulfill his duty to the Asakura by capturing Nobunaga. When he is successful, Nagamasa stays true to his ties with the Oda clan and defeats the Asakura. After their victory, Oichi is worried about him betraying his ideals. Nagamasa assures her that he is fine as Oichi is the one he truly wants to protect. His dream stage is a continuation of his story mode. Nagamasa becomes a trusted ally of Nobunaga and assists his lord's final unification of Japan. The battle takes place at Sekigahara against the Takeda-Uesugi-Date coalition. Despite cannon fire by Yukimura and overwhelming reinforcements led by Kanetsugu and his lord, the Oda-Azai force triumphs, making Nobunaga the grand unifier of Japan. Nobunaga continues to look forward to the youth's accomplishments. Samurai Warriors 3 has Nagamasa start as a neutral party from Oumi Province. With Nobunaga on the threat of being attacked by Yoshimoto's larger army, Nagamasa decides to protect the Oda at Okehazama. Before the encounter, he has a chance meeting with Oichi and shares his dream to one day see the fields of battle peacefully blooming with flowers. After Yoshimoto's defeat, Nagamasa falls in love with Oichi and he marries her. To aid his wife and new brother-in-law, he helps besiege Inabayama Castle. Upon Hanbei's defeat, he and Oichi swear to work together for a land of happiness. In due time, Nagamasa receives a report that Nobunaga has invaded Echizen and is threatening the Asakura. Knowing that he is the only ally that Yoshikage can rely on, Nagamasa rides to the Asakura's rescue. Even though he resists Nobunaga, he feels no hatred or regret towards his relative. Instead, Nagamasa only wants to end the war between them so they may have a country where everyone can smile once more without conflict. Winning Kanegasaki and Anegawa, Yoshikage eventually falls against Nobunaga's forces. Although he believes that he can achieve his dream, Nagamasa asks Oichi to return to the Oda for her own safety, which causes his wife great distress as she leaves. He then fights the Oda army at Odani Castle. Disarming Nobunaga in their final duel, he spares his brother-in-law's life and asks Nobunaga to take care of Oichi for him. Believing that Nobunaga will honor his wish, Nagamasa turns and leaves for the burning Odani Castle. Samurai Warriors 4 Nagamasa is introduced into the main narrative with his political marriage to Oichi. Nobunaga selected him since he requires a strong ally to assist the overwhelming odds against his march to the capital. While he attends a cherry blossom viewing after their victory, Nagamasa makes it clear that he respects his brother's capabilities as a hero of their age yet doesn't completely agree with his rulings. He fulfills his duties to the Oda to honor their alliance. When the Oda forces face a possible crisis against the Rokkaku forces, Nagamasa leads his troops to assist the defenses of Kannonji Castle. He befriends Mitsuhide during these encounters yet feels they cannot see eye-to-eye with one another. Hisahide remembered his statements at the viewing and privately goads the Oumi lord to fight for his unique ambitions. Nagamasa takes the bait, his justifications for betraying his alliance solidifying with Oichi's devotion to him. He vehemently defies his brother-in-law to fight for his vision of unification: a world in which everyone can enjoy happiness. Nagamasa feigns safe passage for Nobunaga against his Asakura allies before charging the Oda's flank. Nobunaga narrowly escapes his ploy at Kanegasaki, so the Oumi lord continues to build his forces by colluding with the Asakura and Takeda. He plans for a coordinated strike on his brother at Anegawa. With the Takeda's unexpected holdup in the east and the Asakura's sudden withdraw, Nagamasa loses his momentum against Nobunaga. The Oda chapter has Nagamasa then side with the multiple insurgents at Noda-Fukushima. He gambles his chances on sheer numbers and charges directly for Nobunaga's main camp. If Oichi is defeated before him, she is captured and Nagamasa changes course to rescue her. Otherwise, he perishes in battle. The Kinki chapter has Nagamasa instead survive the collapse of the anti-Nobunaga coalition, yet their fall signals the end of Nagamasa's dream. The Takeda are unable to assist with Shingen's death and the Asakura are completely obliterated by the Oda. Although the enormous Oda army surrounds and sets fire to his feeble Odani Castle, Nagamasa refuses multiple appeals to surrender during the siege. The pre-rendered version of his final battle shows him dueling a pleading Hideyoshi before Nobunaga fatally stabs him from behind. He is last seen falling within the castle's flames. A lone burnt tree acts as a grave marker for him and his dream. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Nagamasa leads an independent resistance force with Oichi and Gan Ning at Chen Cang. He and his forces are defeated by Cao Pi and ask for death in face of defeat. Cao Pi instead recruits them for his war against Orochi, promising that if death comes, it will be in battle against the Serpent King. In Wei's seventh Gaiden stage, Nagamasa is sent, along with Oichi and Gan Ning, to Nan Zhong to aid Tadakatsu's army. Coming into the fray at Cao Cao's request, he reinforces Jiang Wei and Toshiie during their attack on Yamatai in Warriors Orochi 2. He, Oichi, and Yoshikage assist in the chase for Himiko and Da Ji. Though unsuccessful in capturing the youngest fugitive, Cao Cao congratulates their efforts. Nagamasa shares his dream mode with Kanetsugu and Ma Chao, as the righteous trio rescue peasants attacked by Kiyomori's army at Nan Zhong. After Orochi's second defeat, Nagamasa traveled the dimensional world with his wife to create a land without conflict. During their journey, however, they were attacked by the serpent forces and Oichi is taken prisoner. Coerced to fight for her safety, Nagamasa regretfully faces Yoshitsune and company at Hasedō. Upon his defeat to the coalition, he joins them to someday rescue the other hostages at Xuchang. As part of the coalition, he aids Taishi Ci in preventing the serpent forces from attacking Lu Meng at Mt. Tinlao. When the coalition learns from Ayane that Shuten Dōji was at Xuchang, Nagamasa leads the search for the demon and rescues Oichi and Dong Zhuo's other hostages. As he later converses with Deng Ai, Nagamasa becomes concerned for Zhong Hui and helps convince the youth to mend his ways at Luoyang. During the first half of Ultimate, a doppelganger of Nagamasa is used by Da Ji to fool Ma Chao into attacking the forces of Wei. Kessen He appears in Kessen III as the polite yet skillful youth who marries Oichi. He is dressed in the proper etiquette of the setting and has the traditional topknot hairstyle. Known as a popular and good-looking gentlemen, he happily accepts the political marriage and doesn't want to be rejected by her. Although allied with Nobunaga, he provides no military support and is first seen in battle as an enemy at Kanegasaki. He is notably more fierce than Yoshikage, as even the villagers of the region spread rumors about his resounding strength in battle. Nagamasa also leads troops against Yoshinari at Mt. Usa yet the veteran's death is instead caused by an ambush from Tatsuoki's rifle troops. He refuses to surrender anything to his brother-in-law, even when the Asakura fall before him. When Odani Castle is engulfed in flames, both him and Oichi are still inside. Though they both planned to die together, Nagamasa entrusts his wife and daughter to return with Hideyoshi. He is last seen walking into the castle's burning wreckage. Character Information Development His design in both games was made to emphasize his youth and good looks. His first coat design represents his faithful yet flawed trust in his brother-in-law. In the second game, it was adorned with magpies to additionally represent his love for Oichi. His overall design remained the same in the sequel and is slightly modified to make him "Oichi's knight". The designers joke about the anachronism of his image but they think it helps enforce his role in the games. Personality Nagamasa is an optimistic romanticist at heart. A skilled and dutiful general, his lance and determination shape him into a formidable force in the field. He believes that he can uphold his just and idealistic beliefs, even in the chaotic times that surrounds him. In his second appearance, he deeply cares for love and honor. His third appearance has him believing more in love and peace. His fourth counterpart keeps these beliefs yet strengthens his image as an imposing leader. The Azai followers respect their lord for his newfound fortitude and warm magnetism. Even with his good traits, Nagamasa is very innocent and unassuming to the point that people consider him to be stupid. His idiotic candor and blatant anachronisms are running gags in his conversations for the spin-off titles. He is very devoted to Oichi and constantly worries for her safety. The Oumi lord often finds the vindication he needs to lead for her sake, even if he may feel guilty by his actions. Self-sacrificing for her wellbeing, he will even brave the difficult choice of having her leave him to avoid having her join him. In Samurai Warriors 3, he is kind to her before he even knows her well. Nagamasa acts polite towards his wife's family, though this varies with each title after he betrays his allegiance to the Oda. The fourth title diminishes Nagamasa's guilt in favor of establishing his zeal; he is apologetic only when he is talking before his wife. During the Warriors Orochi series, he shares an affinity with Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Liu Bei, Ma Chao, and Deng Ai. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the characters for "benevolence" (仁) and "believe" (信) and by pink flower petals in the Samurai Warriors series. During the cinematics for the series, Nagamasa and Oichi share wisterias with one another. Within the flower language, it means they will never be parted and that they both consider one another to be an imperative existence in one another's lives. Nagamasa's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Young Romantic", "Pious Youth", "Prince of Omi", "Honorable Lord", "Faithful General", "Decisive Wisdom", and "Tragic Hero" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). Most of Nagamasa's weapons accept the idea of his weapon being imported and foreign to the land, although Omega Force admits it to be intentional for his character image. His second weapon is literally named "Blue Knight" and his third weapon is implied to be blessed by a nameless saint from Europe. Nagamasa's Power version of his third invokes an image of splitting through the frontlines and his Speed version is named to be heroic. His fourth and Unique weapons are named after Yachihoko-no-kami, which is another name for Ōkuninushi. Known as a deity of good fortune, sorcery, and medicine, he was one of Susanoo's sons and became one of the ruling gods of Izumo. A particularly famous tale depicts him helping a white hare. The hare tricked a line of sharks to make a land bridge for him to cross. Smugly revealing the ruse once he crossed, the hare was caught into the jaws of the last angry shark and completely skinned. The hare visited Ōkuninushi's eighty brothers for help, but they were aware of the hare's devious nature. To punish him further, they told him to bathe in the sea and dry himself in the sun, which caused the hare's bare skin to become rougher and painful. Crying in agony, the hare finally met Ōkuninushi and told the deity his story. Having sympathy on the poor beast, Ōkuninushi told the hare to bathe in fresh water and to sleep in the pollen from nearby reedmace. The hare obeyed and awoke with his fur and body restored. In thanks for his kindness, the hare later informed Ōkuninushi that Yagamihime would choose him over his eighty brothers as her proper suitor. Although there are several other variations of the white hare and Ōkuninushi, this version is the common one and the basis for Hakuto Jinja. Not only is his fifth weapon fashioned in Oichi's image, but its original name can be broken down to be a declaration of Nagamasa's love for her. Specifically, he acts as her knight and she is his only lady or his sworn beloved. "Ichi" (市), as it is phrased in the weapon, is also Nagamasa's affectionate preference for addressing Oichi in the Japanese script. Azai Ichimonji, his heirloom in the fourth Samurai Warriors title, is said to be the posthumous name for Nagamasa's personal sword and short sword. He apparently selected them for himself and treasured them during his lifetime. He was only known to have parted from them when his daughters were sent away to the Oda. Azai Ichimonji was with Lady Yodo during Osaka Castle's last stand and was buried underneath the castle rubble. Hidetada Tokugawa surprised everyone with a chilling order to search for them, insulted by the thought of his retainers wanting to leave the swords behind. He wanted them recovered for his wife, Ogou, since they were the last known keepsakes of her father. The other story for the swords' names was from Hideyoshi who voiced his belated appreciation to Nagamasa and his lineage for granting him his long-sought-after heir. It's currently unknown if either story is true since the swords have been lost for the last two hundred centuries; only replicas remain today. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Spike Spencer - Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Michael Gough - Kessen III (English-uncredited) * Takayuki Sasada - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) * Hiroshi Kamiya - Samurai Warriors 2~4, Warriors Orochi series, Kessen III (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Mondo Ukai - as Asai Nyagamasa in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou and Nyan Quotes :See also: Nagamasa Azai/Quotes *"You mangy curs that prey on the innocent! Face me!" *"Wow, Lady Nō really is stunning. I wonder if I can get a dress like that commissioned for Oichi..." *"Meisho Samson and I must overcome you today, Brother!" *"Raw and inexperienced though I am... You may count on me, dear Grandfather, to give my utmost for your cause!" :"My grandson! O brave and noble fruit of my loins! I am delighted to see you in the ranks of my army!" ::~~Hideyori and Nagamasa; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"I have a request, for old times' sake. I want you to take Oichi and my three daughters with you." :"Is it because you don't want to entangle them in your death?" :"I would never want that. This will be my final battle. If I am victorious, and the world is mine, I will come for them." :"Dim though I may be, you needn't lie. You said so yourself, this will be your final battle." :"I leave my wife and daughters in your care, Hanbei." :"I understand, Nagamasa. I will honor your wish." ::~~Nagamasa and Hanbei; Samurai Warriors Chronicles *"Please forgive me in advance for asking something so directly. Lord Nagamasa, why is your hair that color?" :"Because I was born with it. It seems my hair loses its darker shades at a faster pace than other people. It was a subject of ridicule when I was younger." :"Why would you ever be teased for it? I think it's a nice hair color!" :"(laughs) Thank you. I have grown to like it as well. But, I also think maidens with dark hair look very lovely." ::~~Ina and Nagamasa; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"You're the fella they say has an unbending will, is that right?" :"Devious plans only serve to confuse. I prefer the honest path!" ::~~''Pang Tong and Nagamasa; Warriors Orochi'' *"You fools! Orochi is revived. You cannot stand against him!" :"Silence, traitorous dog! It is the duty of men to fight evil, wherever and whenever it rears its ugly head!" ::~~''Sima Yi and Nagamasa; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Master Nagamasa, you wield your lance with such conviction. There must be nothing it cannot pierce." :"Your defenses are like a wall of iron. I have heard there is no one who can destroy them." :"Indeed, it is a question for the philosophers... I wonder which side would win?" ::~~Cao Ren and Nagamasa; Warriors Orochi 3 * "Huh? Ichi? You will forgive me? Then I have no regrets. I will fight! With a wife like you at my side, I will conquer the world!" ::~~Nagamasa before fighting his brother-in-law; Kessen III Gameplay Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : : A powerful swing of Nagamasa's lance. : , : A single swing followed by an uppercut. : , , : : , , , : Nagamasa charges forward with his lance at a high speed. : , , , , : Nagamasa spins forward and pounds his lance on the ground to create a shockwave. : , , , , , : Nagamasa uses his lance as a pole to perform a tiger feint kick that clears enemies around him. : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : A series of stabs that end with a powerful swing that creates a cutting shockwave. : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) A single stab that hurls five powerful fireballs to the front. : , , , , , , , , , , , : A series of lance swings that are followed by four stabs and a powerful swing. : , : A ground pound that creates a shockwave. : , : An aerial swing of Nagamasa's lance. : : Stands still and constantly stabs forward. During his Level 3 version, he is surrounded by a series of shockwaves to better pin his foes. :R1 + : All attacks are made elemental when musou gauge is full. :R1 + : Call an allied unit near. :Personal Skill : (Stability) Can execute special stance during charge attack. Mounted Attacks : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Moves remain the same except for his C9 and his Level 3 Musou. He has a different R1 skill. :R1: Aims his lance upward and launches a blue beam. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Hurls a strong air current in front of the user. :Triple Attack 2: Causes air gusts to come traveling forward within a certain distance. :Triple Attack 3: Releases a stream of air by swinging weapon once. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Thrusts powerfully into the enemy ranks. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives forward before slamming lance on the ground to cause a mid-range tremor. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Moveset remains the same with the following changes. : : Finisher changes to him plunging lance into ground to erupt water geysers before slicing a wave at foes. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Nagamasa has good range and fairly mobility and attack power, he is one of well-round character that has good adaptation against crowd control and general, his charge attack is powerful, can wipe out many soldier quickly. The weakness of his attack is a bit slow attack speed, you should be careful when you want to wipe crowd control. His special skill is can make element from his weapon, this would be very tricky, especially for those who use ice-element. Weapons :See also: Nagamasa Azai/Weapons Samurai Warriors 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Anegawa (Legend of Kinki) Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Francis acts as the Nagamasa of the cast. His full name is "Azai Francis Nagamasa". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters